Most cabinets of this type are made of sheet metal, have removable shelves and doors permanently anchored by piano hinges. The entire cabinet is usually sprayed with enamel and baked. In a few years, the enamel is chipped and rust spots begin to appear due to the humidity in bathrooms and the cabinets become unsightly.